Hijack one-shots
by FrostAutumn
Summary: A compilation of Hijack one-shots I've written and decided to publish. Includes every possible theme, from innocent fluff to angst and even lemons. Rated M just to be safe, even though I haven't published pure smut quite yet, but I definitely will sometime in the near future! I do not take requests at the moment, but that may change.
1. Ch 1 - A birthday to remember

Fluff with indicated smut. I would personally rate this T, but due to the fact that I'm basically the opposite of sensitive with this stuff I will rate it M just in case.

"Jack! No, what are you- Jack! Stop! Please!" the auburn haired boy managed to choke out between loud laughter and huffed snorts. When his blue-eyed, incredibly charming boyfriend Jackson Overland Frost had promised his 'little viking' a present for his 18th birthday he wouldn't forget in a hurry, Hiccup Haddock had expected something that was typically Jack. Maybe something weird from that creepy store around the street corner, or even something more serious like a new sketch book for Hiccup's endless doodles of Odin-knows-what. He certainly hadn't expected a sudden tickle attack as they had cuddled innocently on the bed for, what, ten minutues? Twenty?

"I'm sorry Hiccup, but, you're just too tempting." Jack half whispered, half purred in the significantly scrawnier teen's ear as his trained fingers found their way up his boyfriend's hips, and he could feel Hiccup shudder lightly underneath him. Hiccup's father, Stoick, had left the two boys alone to run a few errands, thank the gods, and Jack had decided to take advantage of this. Kissing the boy underneath him fully on the lips, he sneakily moved the fingers of his left hand up towards Hiccup's shoulder, intending to get the now disturbing shirt out of the way. He abruptly ended the kiss, and instead decided to focus on the boy's now fully exposed neck, softly brushing his lips over the countless freckles located almost all over his viking's upper body. Jack knew exactly what tricks to use to make Hiccup fully submit to him, and he intended to create an entire new experience for his lover, not wanting to hold anything back. Using his tongue as his weapon, Jack made sure to leave light red marks here and there as he got closer and closer to the collarbone. He could faintly hear Hiccup purring uncontrollably as his lips moved from place to place, making Jack pleased with himself, both for succeeding to please his boyfriend, and for making himself more and more excited. Suddenly and out of nowhere, Hiccup decided to not let Jack have all of the fun, and sat up, before next to ripping his green shirt off, tossing it on the floor, and eventually returned his longing lips to their perfect match. A little surprised, but pleasantly so, Jack returned the kiss with a new touch to it. Burning, hot and raw passion. The much paler boy had already abandoned his shirt a while before the tickle session had begun, proudly showing off his new six pack. Hiccup had tried to ignore it, failing miserably at not getting aroused. Jack, being the sneaky bastard that he was, had noticed this, and had smirked internally. Running his hands all over his lover's abdomen, Hiccup sought entrance to Jack's mouth, and it was gladly given to him.

"So." Jack began between kisses, "when is your dad coming back?"

"Probably-in about-two hours." Hiccup could barely speak, he was so eager. This was new, but Jack liked it. In fact, he wondered why it hadn't happened sooner. He was usually the one in control, kinky and dominating in a sweet way, whilst Hiccup had always simply decided to roll with it, immediately embarrassed if he tried anything that Jack wasn't already doing. But this was different. This was new, exciting, and frankly more than a little bit arousing. Pulling Hiccup closer to himself, Jack dug his fingers into the somewhat shorter boy's back, making him move slightly. Hiccup was now straddling Jack, and could easily push him onto the rather small but cosy (and messy) bed. Not willing to wait for this to happen, he slowly lowered himself onto his back, head pressed against the pillow, and Hiccup, following Jack's movements, kept straddling him. Half sitting, half lying down, the 18 year old decided that it was his turn to be in the spotlight. Almost mimicing Jack's earlier movements, Hiccup sucked on different spots on and around his boyfriend's neck, making sure to leave a hickey or two.

"How come you've never tried this before?" Jack purred, moaning quietly.

"Well," Hiccup tried to hide the light flush forming on his cheeks, "I always assumed you liked being in charge." his mouth was now almost by Jack's chest, and his fingers were gently playing with the strong, newly created abs underneath him.

"Well, you're not wrong." Jack chuckled slightly, "but that does not mean I don't enjoy seeing hints of raw vikingness from your side every once in a while."

"Is that so...?" Hiccup whispered in a playful tone, and for Hiccup it almost sounded... dangerous. Jack could feel his lover's soft fingers reaching the hem of his pants, and couldn't stop himself before he released a long, low moan, shuddering in response. Smiling to himself, the green eyed boy let his tongue gently roll along the six pack placed so perfectly before his face, receiving numerous more purrs and moans, along with something that could only be described as puppy noises. Without even acknowledging it before the deed was already done, Jack caught his hand ruffling his boyfriend's hair, whilst the other one one was clutching onto the sheets. Hiccup merely continued his new game, pretending to fumble a little while unbuttoning the brown trousers just to tease Jack even further. Desperate for more of his gentle yet firm touch, Jack brought his other hand to Hiccup's hair, receiving nothing but a satisfied chuckle from him. Finally, Jack could feel his trousers being slowly removed from his legs, before being tossed onto the floor, along with almost all of their other clothes. Barely grazing his lover's length with his fingertips, Hiccup began to work his way up again, but making sure to not miss a single place of Jack's stomach with his lips and tongue.

"I hope you realize I'm gonna want you to do that again soon." Jack panted, reaching down for yet another kiss when Hiccup had barely reached his neck. He watched in awe as his boyfriend crawled up so their lips could easily be reunited once more. But instead of doing just that, Hiccup cupped Jack's face gently in his hands, green eyes meeting blue.

"Then earn it." he whispered before kissing Jack's nose, his hand working its way down below Jack's abdomen again.


	2. Ch 2 - Nightmare

This one is just pure fluff, so I'll probably rate it K+ (this is definitely one of the more "innocent" one-shots I've written).

The simple bedroom, located in a maybe even simpler villa by the outskirts of the small village of Berk was dark, and the only thing that could be heard across the room were deep, calm breaths with the occasional light snore. This wasn't exactly strange, as it was way past midnight, and the moon stood high and proud in the clear night sky. In the rectangular bedroom, there was a desk, filled with note books and pencils, as well as a bookshelf, in which too many books were piled upon each other. The walls were a welcoming dark green, and the carpet covering almost the entire floor was soft and dark. The most interesting part of the room however, was the cosy quite large bed, which was anything but empty. In it lay not one, but two teenage boys, sound asleep. They were facing each other, their hands resting upon their significant other's waist comfortably. The boy closest to the wall had short and messy dark brown hair, and behind his closed eyelids were a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes. The other boy, the owner of the bedroom, had somewhat longer auburn hair, and if he opened his eyes they would sparkle in a tender emerald green color. The last mentioned boy, Hiccup Haddock, was smiling slightly in his sleep, not even moving a muscle. The other boy however, Jackson Overland Frost, had a much more stiff body, almost to the degree of being tense. His breaths grew shorter and hastier for every passing second, and if one observed him, they would notice that his body was ready to toss and turn at any second. His right hand clutched onto his boyfriend's waist in a way that looked almost painful, and his lip was trembling. With a short scream, almost a yelp, he sat up in the bed wide awake, panting, and he could almost feel the cold sweat running down his back. He barely registered the fact that his boyfriend woke up with an unexpected 'woah' as well. Everything was a blurr to him, and he had no idea what to do. He barely even knew what was going on around him.

"Wha-Jack, what's wrong?" at the sound of Hiccup's calming yet rather worried voice, he blinked, and everything was as clear as day. With a shaky, slow sigh he hid his face in his hands, almost as if in shame.

"I'm sorry Hic, I... didn't wanna wake you up. Bad dream, sorry." he kept his eyes shut uncomfortably hard, wishing nothing more than for the flashing, blurry images in his head to go away.

"Honey, calm down. It's okay, it's alright." the green eyed boy put his arms around his boyfriend's incredibly tensed frame, kissing the top of his head. "You're alright."

"It was horrible, Hiccup, I- I can't remember a thing, and yet I'm spooked out of my mind. Just how can that be?!" the somewhat taller 17 year old cried out and grabbed hold of his little viking's arm, and held onto it, almost too tight for comfort, but Hiccup really couldn't care less by then.

"Shh, try not to speak too much. It's all over now." he spoke in a tender and incredibly soft voice, almost whispering, "Come here, baby." he moved slowly, bringing Jack with him as he carefully laid down on the bed once more. Still shaking, and with watery eyes, Jack placed his head on Hiccup's bare chest, listening to his calm, reassuring breaths, trying to mimic them in an attempt to calm down, "Try not to think about it. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere." focusing on Hiccup's voice, he could slowly feel his breath become less shaky, and slower. He could hear his lover's soothing voice in the background, but didn't register every word. He could also feel his loving gaze falling down upon him, like a ray of sunlight shining its way through a dark alley. The auburn haired boy smiled lightly, listening carefully as Jack's breathing turned back into its normal state. He continued to whisper soothing reassurings into the air, well aware of the fact that he was barely being heard. But he didn't really care. If waking up in the middle of the night was what it took to calm Jack down, he would gladly do it over and over again. He smiled deeply for himself, eventually hearing the familiar, beloved deep breaths that indicated that his boyfriend was fast asleep, "I love you, Jack." he said, somewhat louder than his earlier whispers, even thought he knew that wouldn't make much of a difference, "And I always will."


	3. Ch 3 - Hopelessly devoted to You

((Just some more fluff for you, but lemons are on their way!))

The large room was hot, almost steaming from all the teenagers trying to fit in it. The music was a little bit too loud for most people's' comfort zone, and the conversations almost turned into shouting as people tried to talk to each other at the same time as they were dancing. But Hiccup Haddock didn't mind any of it, especially not since Jackson Overland Frost, his boyfriend since seven months back had convinced him that no one actually cared about the fact that both of them were guys anymore. The senior year prom at Burgess High had never been something Hiccup had looked forward to, especially not since he realized he was gay in his sophomore year, but despite all of his low expectations, he was truly enjoying himself. The pair of them had managed to get hold of a punch that had not yet been spiked with alcohol by Merida DunBroch (whom had only done it because Jack convinced her that it would be fun, but Hiccup had chosen to ignore this). Sometimes they danced to a fun and upbeat song, and other times they relaxed in their seats, simply talking about everything and nothing.

"Hey Hiccup," Jack started, putting his drink on the table, "we have been here for approximately two hours now and not once have we danced a slow dance." he smiled almost mischievously at his now blushing boyfriend, whom chuckled innocently and scratched the back of his neck with his right hand, something he always did when he suddenly became nervous.

"Yeah well, every time they've played a slow song we've been pretty exhausted and decided to sit down, eh?" he smiled his somewhat crooked smile, which Jack had always found absolutely adorable.

"Well then, it's about time we changed that, don't you think?" he grabbed Hiccup's hand, giving it a soft peck, before rushing off to Astrid Hofferson, who was in charge of the DJ. Hiccup watched somewhat nervously, knowing that Jack was now up to no good, and his eyes widened whilst making an almost disgusted expression, but secretly pleasantly so, as the sound of a slow, classically romantic song reached his ears. Hiding his face in his hands, he heard Jack's footsteps excitedly making their way to him, and when he finally decided to look up, his boyfriend had his hand stretched out before him, just like in any typical american teen movie.

"May I have this dance?" he smiled warmly, looking deeply at him with those eyes he simply knew Hiccup could never resist.

"Jack, I-"

"Good." he grabbed the auburn haired boy's hand, pulling him across the dance floor, until they finally reached an area just by a corner of the room, knowing that Hiccup disliked too much attention from others concerning their relationship.

"Jack, I have to tell you something." he glanced down on the ground, feeling his boyfriend's smiling eyes beaming down on his shorter and scrawnier frame.

"And what is that?" Jack ruffled Hiccup's hair ever so lightly with his hand, the other still resting in Hiccup's.

"I... don't really know how to dance this kind of dance." he admitted, and his cheeks were now bright red, and it didn't get better when he heard Jack laugh at him.

"Didn't you pay any attention in P.E when we were practising this?"

"I was sick, remember? You brought me hot chocolate after school and refused to leave when I said it was contagious!"

"I thought that was when we were playing baseball?"

"No, that time I was just 'sick'." the somewhat taller boy chuckled fondly at the memories, guiding Hiccup's hands to where they ought to be placed.

"It's easy, trust me." he said, putting his right hand on Hic's shoulder, his left one intertwined with his boyfriend's right one, "you simply follow three steps." they never broke eye contact, as Jack got the other boy through the basics. Hiccup would flinch slightly everytime he made a mistake, but Jack's smile only grew wider and wider as the seconds passed. And soon enough, they were subconsciously moving closer to the crowd in perfect synchronization, emerald green eyes meeting chocolate brown ones. According to Hiccup, the song ended all too fast, but Jack's smirk confessed he had something planned. He glanced over at Astrid, who simply winked at him with a non audible giggle. And as the second song reached the auburn haired boy's ears, he could but roll his eyes and sigh in amusement.

"I never knew you were a fan of Grease? Or musicals in general."

"I find most of them too cheesy, but Grease is simply a classic, don't you think?" Jack smiled fondly down at Hiccup, whose arms abandoned his boyfriend's hand and shoulder, and instead made their way around Jack's neck, and in response he could feel a pair of strong, yet incredibly gentle arms being placed around his thin waist. Merida, whom had let her unruly red locks fall down onto her back as usual, passed them hand in hand with her date Vanellope Schweetz and grinned while giving them a thumbs up. Rocking from left to right in unison, the two 18 year olds were entranced by each other's eyes, unable to focus on anything but their significant others. That is why Hiccup never truly registered the fact that Jack slowly and carefully lifted him up and placed him om his feet, before returning to move from side to side tenderly. Never taking his eyes away from Hiccup's, Jack moved his face closer to his soulmate's, until eventually his mouth was perfectly placed right beside Hiccup's right ear. Waiting for the song's chorus to end, he sang along in a low, almost whispering voice,

"I'm hopelessly devoted to you." he could practically feel his little viking's cheeks turning pink, which made him giggle ever so lightly.

"Jack, you're making me blush like mad here...!" Hiccup complained in an annoyed yet still somewhat satisfied tone, and Jack returned his face to its original position, his brown eyes meeting green eyes once again.

"Well, it's true. And one is not supposed to lie, am I right?" he teased, smirking fondly. Hiccup raised his eyebrow.

"So you're saying that every time you were 'sick' when we were talking about upcoming essays in biology..."

"That's only during winter! What was I supposed to do, spend an entire day listening to a teacher in front of a chalkboard when I could have a snowball fight with my cousin Jamie? No thank you." the pair of them laughed lovingly at each other, and when Hiccup nearly lost his balance, Jack quickly straightened him up with a wide smile, before leaning in slowly. Receiving a warm smile in return, Jack closed his eyes as his cool lips softly met Hiccup's warm lips, and they let the almost muffled sound of the song surround them, never wanting to let go of the moment they shared, right there and then.


End file.
